Magnetize
} |info = *Mag creates a powerful magnetic field that encompasses a target and anchors it in place. The field has a 2 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 meter radius, lasts for 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 seconds, and slowly drags in all enemies in range. During the field's lifetime, all projectiles, bullets, and shards will be redirected towards the center of the field, and incoming damage from all sources will be multiplied by 125% / 150% / 175% / 200%. **Damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. **Field duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Field radius is affected by Ability Range. **Cast animation of 1''' second is affected by or . **'''Only the main target is affected by the damage multiplier. ***Furthermore, the damage multiplier doesn't affect damage done to Shield, making it less effective against enemies using Shield, such as Corpus units. *Additionally, the field absorbs the damage from all redirected projectiles, bullets and shards, and deals 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% of it as damage per half second to all enemies within it. **Percentage of damage dealt is affected by Power Strength but unaffected by the redirection multiplier. **Absorbed damage does not take critical hits into account. **As of , the Multishot multiplier on any type of weapon is taken into account for absorbed damage. However, this excludes the innate multishot of hitscan weapons like but includes the spool-up multishot of the . **Projectile weapons have each projectile from the shot taken into account for absorbed damage. *If the initial target dies while magnetized, the field destabilizes and explodes at the end of its duration for 50 / 150 / 200 / 300 damage in a 5 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius. Each time an enemy gets hit by the damage ticks inside the bubble, 25% of the currently absorbed damage gets added to the explosion damage. For example, if Magnetize absorbs 1000 damage and hits enemies with 20 half-second ticks before its explosion without having any further damage added to it, the expression for explosion damage would be . **Base explosion damage is affected by Power Strength, while portion of absorbed damage added is not. **Explosion damage diminishes with distance and does not bypass obstacles in the environment. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** status effect forces all enemies within a 5''' meter radius to stumble and fall. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. *Only '''3 Magnetize bubbles can be active at the same time, magnetizing a fourth target will make any field casted on the first target to either explode or disappear (whether the original target died or not). *Redirected projectiles travel in a straight line from the point of impact to the center of the sphere which can draw fire away from enemy weak spots. However, you can target vital areas by aiming for any point on the sphere that is perpendicular to the weak spot. Hitscan weapons have less difficulty hitting weak spots; simply aiming at the target's weak spots will yield extra damage in most cases. **Shots fired within the field are also redirected, including shots fired by the magnetized target. **In addition to firearms, Magnetize can redirect blades, lasers, 's waves, and 's arrow fan into a single target. **In addition to the above Warframe abilities above, Magnetize will also affect the grenades from each of 's abilities. All grenades are pulled to the center of the sphere and will function normally if they contact a surface (i.e enemy body, wall, door, etc). Assuming no surface is met, they are held suspended (and inactive) until Magnetize dissipates, upon which time they may or may not be launched unpredictably. is held inactive as it detonates after a set duration of being thrown, surface or no. Additionally, any active ability grenades will be pulled to the center of the sphere and continue to function should a new placed Magnetize overlap the current position of the grenade. **Does not redirect area-of-effect abilities, gunblades' projectiles, or glaives throws. *If the target dies before the Magnetize bubble appears, energy used for Magnetize will be refunded. *Magnetize's visual effects are affected by Mag's chosen energy color. *Casting Magnetize is a One-Handed Action that can be done while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading, charging, shooting, and moving (either sprinting or sliding). **Can be used in mid-air, but not while on a zipline. |augment = |tips = *This ability can be used defensively. No bullets or projectiles can pass through the field without being redirected. **Maximized Ability Range is a very effective choice of maximization for this ability as it provides a large radius of protection from most enemy damage. *Synergizes very well with 's , as his blade waves have infinite Punch Through and are redirected around the magnetic field, allowing them to damage enemies several times. *Extremely effective against heavy enemies, especially fast moving, such as Oxium Osprey or Bursas. *When this ability is used with Punch Through weapons, like the and , the bullet or projectile will hit the target multiple times. However, this does not increase the damage over time produced by the field or the damage of the final explosion. This is ideal for taking out specific targets. *Using beam weapons, such as the , , , , etc., will not hit the enemies multiple times the same way that punch through projectiles do, but will greatly increase the damage over time generated by the field and the final explosion. This is ideal for creating choke-points where every enemy that walks through the bubble gets killed by the field's damage over time effect. *While procs don't increase absorbed damage, they can help in damaging all enemies inside the bubble, especially if Punch Through is on the used weapon, which allows multiple procs to occur per shot. |max = }} See Also * de:Kugelmagnet es:Magnetizar it:Magnetize ru:Магнитное поле Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Blast Damage Category:Mag Category:One-Handed Abilities